


One Night in Antiva

by geekyjez



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, One Night Stands, Porn with minimal Plot, Self-Indulgent Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: Isii Lavellan has rules about hooking up with co-workers - but decides to make an exception when Orion catches her attention.A sequel toKeeping Things Professional. (Modern AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Things Professional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894217) by [geekyjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez). 



> Some purely self-indulgent OC porn, written lovingly for my friend [arrowmaker247]().
> 
> This is tagged as Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor because despite his different origins, Orion Tabris is an OC that was made to fulfill the role of protagonist for Dragon Age 2. As you might guess from the name... he's the elf-blooded child of a Warden OC. I adore my friend's character... but he does present challenges when trying to figure out how to tag things. :P

Isii had been breaking a lot of rules today.

 _Rule #1: keep things professional._ There was always a line in the sand that she told herself she shouldn’t cross when it came to her work. She understood the reality of what she did for a living, being dressed up and posed like a doll for someone to snap her picture, using her body and her face to sell whatever the product of the day was. Sometimes these assignments, like the one she was on now, called on her to sell eroticism - to wear next-to-nothing in order to sell overpriced scraps of fabric as lingerie, to have a stranger’s hands on her and pretend for a few moments that the camera’s voyeurism was capturing something real.

But it was an act. It was always an act. They were only simulating something sensual, because anything beyond that made things murky and sent mixed messages.

Which was why Orion had been chatting her up at the hotel bar for the past forty-five minutes.

She knew what he wanted the moment she spotted him, loitering a short distance from her seat. Past experience taught her that this would likely go one of two ways. Either he’d be starstruck and stammering in a desperate bid to fulfill some adolescent fantasy about banging a supermodel or he’d be so convinced of his own sexual prowess that a denial from her would strike a severe blow to his masculine ego. She was in the mood for neither, half-tempted to finish her drink and leave in favor of the solitude of her room.

Instead, she stayed while he worked up the nerve to move closer and pretended that she didn’t feel the weight of his eyes or catch the furrow in his brow as he finished off his glass of liquid courage.

Isii felt she should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. She was the one who screwed things up by breaking her rules during their photoshoot together. She’d let things go further than she should have and it was understandable if he’d walked away from their session thinking that she wanted something more from him.

Maybe a small part of her did. He was, after all, an attractive man. His body had felt so warm and firm against her back, broad hands skimming over her skin, grasping, his kisses leaving her lips feeling swollen and slick. That first touch had been accidental but he’d made it easy, so easy to ask for more than she should have because she hadn’t been with anyone in over a year. Not since -

That didn’t matter though. Orion was in the business. She had a rule about not hooking up with people she worked with. And another about sleeping with people she’d only just met.

Though she was considering breaking both of those now, too.

Their conversation hadn’t exactly played out the way she’d predicted. He’d started by following the steps of that all-too-familiar dance; offering to buy her next glass of wine with a slanted smile that was dripping with charm. He knew how to tilt his head just so, how to make his eyes look hungry and yet not invasively lascivious, how to strum his fingers against the bar as if to suggest caresses rather than exhibit boredom. He was probably used to making women swoon with the pickup lines he’d tried on her.

But Isii didn’t swoon. To his credit, he only looked mildly confused before he changed tactics. Instead he started asking her about her college degree. He knew about her studies in Elvhen linguistics - a fact easy enough to find just by looking at her wikipedia page - and began musing about the word “vhenadahal” and how it shared the same root as “vhenan.” Odd, for a human, but she took the bait all the same, explaining that the translations he knew - “tree of the people” and “heart” - were true, but simplistic. Vhenan was the heart, the place where love resides, and the love of the People was the thread that connected all elves. It was the root of their being - at least, that’s how the ancients seemed to view it. Though they’d probably be disappointed to know their descendants hadn’t exactly lived up to that standard.

That branched off into a discussion of City Elves and the Dalish, comparing and contrasting their beliefs and traditions and the more he pried, the more intrigued she became. He seemed well-versed in the subject, knowing more about the Dalish than she would expect from an outsider. The details he shared about the City Elves sounded more personal, though, as if they came from experience. It wasn’t until he mentioned growing up in an alienage with his mother that a clearer image of him began to form in her mind. He knew because he’d lived it, he was a part of that community even though she’d never know it by looking at him.

She’d never met a human who openly admitted to being elf-blooded. She was under the impression that it wasn’t something most would own up to and yet it didn’t appear as though he was doing it to earn her favor. He spoke of it with ease, as if it was only a natural step in the progression of their conversation. And soon it no longer felt as though he was trying to get anything more than a moment of her time, genuinely interested in what she had to say rather than going through the motions of polite interaction in the hopes of lowering her guard. It was refreshing, if she was being perfectly honest. Most strangers, upon meeting her, relied entirely on their assumptions of who and what she was. They were so focused on her outward appearance and the career she’d built for herself that they didn’t seem to care much at all about her intellect or the subjects that actually interested her. She could give a shit about shoes or clothes or any of these other baubles which were so high priced that only the wealthy could hope to waste their money on them. She cared about history, language, the study of Thedas’s cultural diversity. She worked hard in her career because people would pay her to look pretty, because it earned her more than enough to take care of herself while still leaving extra cash to send home to her clan. But the work did not define her as a person.

Orion seemed to understand that without her having to say it.

If it was just an act, it was proving to be an effective one.

Isii listened patiently as she contemplated her options, taking another sip of her drink.

Orion seemed nice enough. Pleasant to be around. Attractive and charming and intelligent and their photoshoot earlier had been… pleasurable.

And she really wasn’t in the mood for another night alone with only her hand to bring her relief.

She hoped she wasn’t going to regret this.

“I assume you brought protection?”

He was momentarily thrown by the sharp turn in the conversation. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t think there’s any reason to play coy,” Isii said. “We both know you didn’t come over here to talk about elven sociology.” She set her glass back down onto the bar. “I assume you came prepared in case I invited you up to my room?”

He studied her for a moment, possibly wondering if she was trying to trap him with a trick question. “I did,” he admitted before flashing the same slanted smile from before. “Should I take that as an official invitation?”

She idly ran her finger around the edge of her glass, her head tilting to one side. “Perhaps.”

That earned her a laugh as he leaned closer, his voice lowering. “Now who’s being coy?” He wet his lips and she couldn’t help but mimic the motion, remembering the press of his mouth, the rasp of his beard against her skin, a lingering heat behind the memory as she shifted in her seat. Orion rested his hand on her leg, just above her knee, his thumb skimming idly against her thigh and her pulse quickened ever so slightly. Those hands had felt so good against her earlier. Even when they were only pretending, he knew how to touch her in a way that made her skin come alive. She was hungry for contact, having spent months walking on eggshells, keeping people at arm’s length and for once she just wanted to let go and have a little fun.

“I have to admit,” he murmured, “this isn’t exactly how I envisioned seducing you.”

“Disappointed?”

His grin widened. “Not in the slightest.”

Isii smiled, rising from her chair, inching a few steps from the bar. “So?” she asked. “Are you coming?”

He arched a brow, his grin widening. “That’s the idea,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes only slightly as she walked away, keenly aware of his steps as he followed her.

***

They said little on the way up to her room, hindered mostly by the other hotel guests that shared the elevator with them. Instead they traded heated glances, that smirk of his deepening each time her eyes met his. He didn’t reach out to touch her until they were in the empty hallway in front of her door, his hands cradling her hips from behind as he kissed the side of her throat, momentarily distracting her as she fished into her purse for her key card. The heat of his lips sent a chill across her skin, settling in a warm pulse between her thighs.

“Finally got you to myself,” he whispered, low and breathy against the blade of her ear before curling his lips around it, slowly dragging his tongue along its length. A shiver ran through her and she couldn’t help but whimper, her toes curling as he gently sucked, massaging her ear with the warmth of his mouth.

A softened “oh” fell from her lips as he went for another pass, her thighs clenching. “You’ve done this before,” she murmured, purring as he eased her hips back against his own.

“Like I said,” he whispered, “a boy learns certain skills growing up in an alienage.”

She laughed, a light and breathy giggle as he switched sides, his fingers curling softly against her throat and _dammit, where in the Void was that key card?_

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” His voice rumbled low, the sound making her pulse jump.

“I bet you have,” she replied, grinding experimentally back against him. He was already half-hard. She’d like to think he’d been that way for the entire ride up to her floor. “Tell me,” she teased, fishing the card from her bag as she turned her body out of his embrace, facing him. “Did you have to go relieve yourself after our shoot today?” He let out a harsh breath as she brought her leg up, teasing her thigh against the inseam of his jeans. She angled her chin closer to his, purring as she ran a hand down his chest, tracing his beltline. “Did you touch yourself thinking about what you wanted to do to me?”

“Did you?” he asked with a smirk.

Isii smiled. “Yes.”

Orion paused, his eyes narrowing slightly, studying her face. “Are you saying that just because it’s what you think I want to hear?”

Isii hesitated. “Yes,” she answered truthfully.

His hand went to her jaw, tipping it up as he leaned down, his face inches from her own. “Don’t,” he murmured.

It wasn’t the response she was expecting. He didn’t want a performance. He didn’t want her to sell him on the fantasy. They were off the clock; casual as it was, what they were doing here was real.

She nodded and his grin returned. “Besides, if you’re so determined to flatter my ego, at least consider a few words about how handsome I am.” Isii laughed, shaking her head. “How about my superior intellect?” he offered, caging her body as he leaned his arm against the doorframe, still offering her room to turn and use her key card. “Or perhaps you’d prefer I flatter you,” he hummed in her ear. “I’d be immensely pleased if you turned out to be susceptible to it.”

“Despite all evidence to the contrary,” Isii said dryly, trying the lock again after the first swipe of the card failed.

“And yet, here we are,” he said, nuzzling the side of her neck. Isii scoffed. “It must be a terrible burden, finding ways to resist my charms,” Orion teased, nudging the strap of her dress so he could kiss her shoulder. “I do not envy you.”

Isii was about to respond when the sound of a nearby door closing drew her attention. Saara Adaar emerged from her room, shooting the two of them a mildly interested glance as she passed by. Orion had the decency to take a step back but the damage had been done - the Qunari’s brow arched quizzically, the corner of her lips lifting as Isii met her gaze. Orion gave the model a small, stilted nod and Isii heard the woman chuckling to herself as she continued around the corner.

Well, this was certainly going to make the gossip rounds later.

Isii resigned herself to her fate. If people were going to talk about how one of the male models was spotted outside of her hotel room, then she was determined to make it worth her while.

The lock disengaged and she turned the handle, pushing with one hand while the other grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Orion smiled, a flash of teeth before she tugged him down to her height, slating her mouth over his as he grabbed her waist, the pair of them staggering into the room. It was less-than-graceful, attempting to close the door while simultaneously tearing at his clothes, but they managed it all the same. It was the first moment they’d had where they didn’t risk having an audience, didn’t have to show restraint and her senses sparked at the sudden heat of him, the weight of his hold on her. His arms tightened around her but she muffled a grunt against his lips, forcing him to pull back as she tugged his shirt off, tossing it carelessly aside before looping an arm around his neck, pulling him down once more.

“A bit eager, are we?” he chuckled against her lips.

“I’m sorry,” she said sarcastically, “were you expecting more small talk? A tour of my room?”

“It’s much nicer than mine,” he hummed. “I’m certain you have a spectacular view.”

“Only the best money can buy.” She gently raked her nails against his chest, following the trail of golden hairs that tapered downward until her fingers settled on his belt. “But right now,” she breathed, “this is the only view I’m interested in.”

Orion chuckled, grinning, his hands skimming down her hips. “See? That was some champion-level flattery. I knew you had it in you.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

He obeyed, curling his fingers along the nape of her neck as he towered over her, pressing her back against the door. Their height difference was more than she was used to, forcing her to cling to his shoulders to keep her balance as she leaned up to meet him. The arm at the small of her back trapped her against his chest as his tongue teased the seam of her lips, encouraging her to open to him, to let him explore her. Even as the coarseness of his beard roughed her cheeks, his lips were soft, wet, sucking, teasing and massaging as he drew a soft moan from her. She looped her free hand behind him, traveling trails of taut muscle with her fingertips as the hand at her neck dropped, searching for the zipper at her back. The teeth released with a metallic hiss, his hands working quickly to pull her dress off and she wriggled, helping to wrestle her way out of the garment until it fell at her feet. He paused a moment to admire, breaths harsh as his eyes hungrily took her in. Her simple black bra and panties weren’t nearly as seductive as the expensive lingerie she’d worn during their shoot - but if he was disappointed, it certainly didn’t show.

Orion was quick to do away with her bra, unfastening it in a well-rehearsed maneuver before eagerly cupping her breasts in his palms. “These,” he groaned, lowering his head to kiss the top of one breast where it spilled from his squeezing grip, “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on these…” Her nipples rasped against his palms as he continued to knead her breasts, lowering his kisses into the valley between them. “You may have some of the most perfect tits west of the Amarantine,” he murmured appreciatively. “Granted, no one’s ever made it east of the Amarantine, but I’m certain your tits are no less superior for it.” He circled a calloused thumb around one of the tightening buds. “If there are in fact people living east of that sea, they might have sailed west just to gander as such perfection.” He punctuated his words with more kisses, squeezing both of the captured mounds firmly. “These are undoubtedly two of the wonders of Thedas.”

Isii laughed, shaking her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m crushed you don’t appreciate my praises,” he said, a hint of wistful melodrama to his facetious tone. His feigned offense quickly melted into a wicked, fox-like smirk. “Would you prefer I find something better to do with my mouth?” He released one breast, quickly replacing his hand with his lips and Isii couldn’t halt her shocked gasp as the heat of his tongue swirled over her nipple. Her fingers threaded through his hair, back arching to press her chest harder against his lips, straining up onto her toes as his arm braced her back once more. The position was awkward - his shoulders hunched as he leaned down, her body bent to aid his reach - but the sensations he rewarded her with set her skin alight. Soon his hands were under her, grasping her ass, squeezing tightly before hauling her upward, bringing her chest up to meet his height. Isii yelped, surprised for only a moment before her legs wrapped around him. His teeth sank into the side of her breast, scraping, bruising before feathering over it with soft kisses, his tongue laving over her other nipple. A hard moan bubbled from her throat as he started to suck, alternating it with quick, clever flicks of his tongue and _holy Creators_ it was getting her wet. She could feel her pulse between her thighs, an aching need gnawing at her core, forcing her to grind her hips in the hopes of some friction, some relief. She would have been happy letting him fuck her right then and there but _no, no -_ he needed to put on a condom first and he certainly couldn’t do that while holding her pinned against the door to her room.

“Bed,” she choked out breathlessly. He didn’t heed her, simply trading one breast for the other, leaving one nipple chilled by the sudden exposure of wet skin as the heat of his tongue seared against its opposite. Isii shivered, squirming, tightening her fingers around strands of his hair, tugging firmly. _“Bed,”_ she repeated, her tone more commanding. Orion released her breast with a flick of his tongue, lips hovering close to hers as he grinned. She thought perhaps he would kiss her or say something teasing in response but instead he tightened his hold on her thighs, bearing her weight as he turned them from the door.

The room was by no means small. It had a sizeable lounge filled with furniture Isii had no intention of using, though she admittedly began evaluating each for the potential positions they could provide as Orion carried her through. When he reached the foot of the bed, he slowly lowered himself to sit, his hands cupping her hips as she readjusted her legs to straddle him. “Alright,” he hummed quietly. “Bed. As instructed.”

“Good boy,” she replied and he chuckled - a low, rich, honeyed sound as he brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder, skimming his fingers along the slope of her arm.

“So,” he began, leaning forward to follow the trail he’d traced with his lips, “how do you want this to go?”

“Pretty sure we’re both clear on the fact that I invited you up here to fuck me.”

His lips paused and he nearly snorted, huffing a laugh through his nose. “Yes, well, that is the plan.” He changed course, kissing the length of her throat. “Come on,” he whispered, gently caressing her jaw with his lips. “Tell me what you want. How you like it.” Her eyes fluttered as he kissed near the base of her ear, finding a spot that made her shudder. “Indulge me a little,” he breathed.

Isii wet her lips as he continued to kiss her. Slow. Deliberate. Her eyes remained closed. “I… want your hands. Your fingers.” A small shivering sigh escaped her as his hands grazed her skin, barely any pressure in his touch as he explored her, tracing her body’s vallaslin, teasing over her ribs before sliding down onto her thighs.

“Go on.”

“I want you to finish what you started this afternoon.”

He let out a low, satisfied groan at the thought, the sound vibrating against her shoulder as he kissed her there. “You enjoyed that, I take it?” Isii hummed an affirmation as the fingers of one hand curled against the seam of her, pressing against the thin fabric of her panties. She moaned softly, her head dipping forward to kiss the side of his neck.

“I don’t normally do that sort of thing.”

“What,” he asked, “letting a co-worker stroke your clit in front of a room full of people?”

She kept her face buried against his throat, her cheeks flooding with heat. It was embarrassing when he put it that way. She felt him tug on the cloth, pushing fabric aside before his fingertips met bare flesh, skimming lightly over her slit. His own breaths were nearly as harsh and quick as hers as he parted her, gently teasing her entrance. “There’s no need to be shy,” he said when she didn’t respond. “To be perfectly honest, it was the highlight of my week. Up until right now, that is.” He eased two fingers into her - slowly, carefully - holding her as a shiver tore through her, a soft gasp of pleasure on her parted lips. He let out his own shuddering breath, grinning as he curled his fingers, searching until he found the spot that made her cry out, her fist tightening around the hair at his nape. Orion cursed, a low and awe-struck sound as she started rocking her hips, fucking herself on his hand, his thumb finding her clit.  

“Do you want to know what I kept thinking, when I was touching you?” he whispered, lips against her ear, his breaths hot against her throat. “Do you want to know what I’ve been thinking about, again and again ever since then?” She hummed, nodding and he nipped at her ear, eliciting a whimper. “I kept thinking about making you come.” Isii moaned, nails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him, grinding herself hard against the steady pace of his hand. “I kept wondering how you would look, if you would whimper and moan, how my name would sound on your lips as you reach your peak.” Isii bit down on her lip, her limbs starting to tremble. She was close. She could feel it. _Just a little bit more..._

“Don’t stop,” she panted. “Don’t you dare stop… I’m…. I’m- _Ah!_ ” Her back arched sharply and she cursed, her limbs stiffening, shaking as she let out a breathless groan, relief washing over her as pleasure rang through her body. She tipped her head back, slowing her hips, practically purring as she came down from the high. When her eyes opened, Orion was looking up at her, studying her, his expression somewhere between fascination and the satisfaction of raw, male ego.

“That was quick,” he murmured. Isii let out an involuntary hiss as he drew his fingers from her, bringing them up to his mouth, giving them a long, slow suck. The small, satisfied hum that rumbled low in his throat made her cunt throb, already aching for more even as the aftershocks of her orgasm still fluttered through her core.

“Condom?” she asked and he paused, smiling around the tips of his fingers before he shifted his hips, clearly trying to reach into the pocket that was currently trapped under her thigh. She crawled off of him so he could retrieve the thin strip of metallic packaging, tossing it within easy reach against the comforter. She studied him, letting her eyes drift along the length of his body as she contemplated her options. “Strip,” she said, “then get up on the bed. By the pillows.”

He followed her instructions, standing as he loosened his belt. “Has anyone ever told you you’re exceptionally bossy?” he asked with a grin.

“Do you have a problem following orders?”

“Not if they’re orders I like,” he replied, toeing off his shoes as he started to slide his jeans and underwear down. “You seem naturally inclined to take charge.”

Isii set her hands on her hips, feigning an only moderate amount of interest in the prominent erection that jutted out from between his thighs as he busied himself with pulling his legs free. Orion wasn't about to put any Qunari to shame, but he was by no means small. “Is that a problem?”

“Just an observation,” he assured her, scooting himself back into position on the bed. “I’m merely curious if I should be expecting any whips or handcuffs before the night is through. A man should know what he’s getting himself into.”

Isii laughed. “Not really my style,” she assured him, stooping down to unfasten the delicate straps at her ankles. “I’m not really into domination or submission exclusively. I do enjoy a little back and forth though. Taking control only to have it taken from you. As long as everyone understands that it’s just a game.”

“Oh, I can do that.” He practically purred at her as he smiled, watching her as she slipped out of her heels. His anticipation was a quiet thing, tensing his muscles as he waited, and yet the look in his eyes was an all-consuming heat. She felt the weight of his gaze and so she made a show of it, arching her body seductively as she pulled her feet free, still bent over as she began to slide her panties down, casting a glance over her shoulder. It was one of the benefits of her job. She knew her body, the angles that looked best, how to move in a way that enflamed desire. Orion’s hand skimmed down the length of his torso, fingers curling into slow strokes around his cock as he watched her and she smirked, taking her time as she crawled forward onto the mattress. She enjoyed this performance. Knowing she had this effect on him made her feel empowered, confident, in control. Seeing the blatant lust in his gaze was intoxicating and she wanted to linger in that sensation for a little while longer.

She straddled one of his thighs, kneeling over him as she leaned down for a kiss. It was a light, teasing, playful thing, pulling back whenever he leaned in for more, darting small flicks of her tongue to part his lips and yet not deepening any further. Isii gently nudged his hand out of the way, curling her fingers around his shaft and his muscles jumped slightly, shocked at the sudden contact as her fingertips skimmed over hot, velvety skin. She barely offered any pressure at first, her touch promising more than giving, yet she could feel his cock twitch all the same, his breaths uneven as her hand rose and fell, her teeth nipping at his lower lip. When she tightened her grip, he made a sound as though he’d been struck, melting into a hungry groan that rumbled through her as she enveloped it with her kiss. His hands, no longer content to remain at his sides, rose to her arms, her shoulders, her back, pulling her closer as he pressed forward to meet her mouth more firmly, forcefully pushing his tongue past her lips.

Isii stayed captive for only a moment, drawing away, his hold on her reluctantly dropping to her hips as she reached back for the strip of condoms. Orion was grinning as she tore into the first packet, though his expression grew somewhat puzzled as she pulled the rubber out, resting it carefully between her lips. He quickly realized her intent as she settled between his knees, angling him with her hand as she pressed the head of his cock against her mouth. It took only a moment to line herself up before she lowered her head, sliding the condom into place with her lips as he was suddenly enveloped in heat.

“Maker’s fucking breath, woman,” he choked out, shuddering as she pushed down as far as she could go, pressing him firmly against the back of her throat. His eyes were wide - she gave him a wink, catching the rubber with her fingers, pulling it the rest of the way down and holding it in place as she rose, sucking hard, tightening the ring of her lips around his arousal. She wished the condom wasn’t necessary - she wasn’t particularly fond of the taste and yet she genuinely enjoyed the act of sucking a man off, watching as Orion’s chest rose and fell, his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly as his head tilted back with a groan. His hips began to rock mindlessly, pushing and pulling against the rhythm she set, her tongue lazily dragging along the underside of his cock. The sounds he made were restrained, held back, cursing under his breath as she continued to pump and twist and suck and it didn’t take long before his fingers were in her hair, tightening into a fist, seemingly unsure whether he should force her down or pull her off and settling on holding on for dear life.

Orion gasped, the sound slightly tinged with panic as she felt him tense, his cock pulsing against her tongue. His mouth fumbled around words as his grip on her hair tightened. “Too much, _too much -_ ” She gave the base of his cock a firm squeeze, pulling him free from her mouth. When she glanced up, his eyes were clamped shut, his face half-twisted into a concentrated grimace as he breathed sharply through his nose, fighting the urge to come. The subtle contractions beneath her fist stopped and soon the tension in his body relaxed as he let out a slow, controlled sigh.

“That would have been embarrassing,” he muttered, his eyes still closed beneath a furrowed brow.

Isii crawled forward, unable to keep from grinning as she pressed a kiss onto his cheek. “Nothing to be embarrassed about,” she corrected gently, slipping her thighs onto either side of him. “It just means I was doing a good job.”

“A _very_ good job,” he stressed, his breathing still a little shaky as she settled over him, her slit positioned in _just_ the right way to rest his cock firmly against it. “As incredible as that felt, I’d hate for this to end that quickly. Certainly don’t want to come before I’ve had a chance to be inside you.”

“Then why wait?” she murmured, rocking her hips, purposefully grinding his length between her folds. She expected it to tease, maybe stir up a moan from the sensitivity he was battling, but instead he moved with a speed she did not anticipate, grasping her hips firmly and flipping her over onto her back. Isii laughed brightly, the sound captured by his lips as Orion kissed her, molding his body against hers. The kiss lingered, wandering, languid pulls that rose and fell as he hooked his arms beneath one knee, then the other, pinning her body so that she was bent and spread wide for him. She tested his hold, squirming against it but he was stronger than she was, using his weight to his advantage as he held himself over her, leaving her unable to do anything but let him take his time. His kisses eased onto her jaw, her throat, back to her lips, his hips shifting, grinding slowly, his length slipping back and forth over her clit until her toes curled with anxious frustration. It felt good but it wasn’t enough and the position kept her from seeking the amount of pressure she craved.

She ached to move, to have him get on with it, muffling an impatient grunt against his mouth. He nibbled on her lower lip, smirking as he pulled away. “Something you care to add?”

Isii tried her best to lift her hips, pressing herself against him. “Come on, Orion-”

“Say please.”

She practically snorted. “Are you serious?” He answered by lowering his hips further, pressing harder against her folds and she bit down on her lip to stifle a groan. He moved easily against the slickness between her thighs, latex rasping pleasurably over that stiff bud of nerves as he drew back, the wide head of his cock pressing against her entrance. She drew an expectant breath but he didn’t push forward, looking down at her expectantly. Isii writhed uselessly and then sighed. “Please.”

“Well that didn’t sound very convincing,” he teased.

“Dammit, _please._ ”

“Please _what?_ ”

“Oh for the love of -” Her words were stolen from her as she cried out, eyes blown wide as he drove himself into her. His fingers had helped prepare her but his girth still posed a challenge, the stretching burn making her shudder underneath him.  

“ _Damn,_ you’re tight,” he groaned before looking down, studying her face. His fingers brushed over her cheek as she panted, trying to will her body to relax. “You alright?”

“Yes,” she gasped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Please, just _move_.”

He did, thrusting gently at first, slipping his hand between them to circle her clit. The added sensation helped and soon the discomfort slid into a sense of fullness, her nails digging into his back as each stroke sent spikes of pleasure through her. Soon he was easing himself onto his knees, his hands under her ass to lift her up to meet each thrust, giving himself a better view of her body. Isii moaned wantonly, her senses drawing up tight until there was nothing but the driving, rhythmic slap of their bodies joining. _Fuck,_ he felt good and this was exactly what she needed, her eyes closing as she gasped for each breath, letting him drag her body closer and closer to her finish. Her toes cramped from curling as her voice lifted, shivering as the pressure built, unable to stop herself from babbling out a string of curses, Elvhen and Common alike as she reached above her head, clawing at the sheets. “Right there, oh gods, _right there-_ ”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” But she could only answer in a series of frantic _ohs_ , her voice lifting with each one. Orion picked up his pace, fingers digging into her flesh. “That’s it, Isii. Come for me. You’re so damn beautiful when you come.”

He hadn’t finished speaking by the time the tension within her snapped, bright and bubbling over. Isii grasped her breasts roughly, nails raking over skin as she rode the waves of shuddering relief, keening loudly.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Orion groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from her hands as his grip tightened, his thrusts growing sharper, faster and she gasped at the overstimulation. He lunged forward, bracing himself on one arm as he pounded into her, his pace growing erratic. “Say my name,” he rasped.

Isii’s lips parted into a wicked smile. “Make me.”

Something flashed in his eyes as she challenged him. Suddenly Orion jerked back, lifting her body as if she weighed nothing. Isii cried out in surprise, landing on her stomach as he flipped her over once again, shoving her thighs apart roughly. Before she could get her bearings his hands were tugging her hips, dragging her back onto her knees and sinking himself into her once more. She groaned at the change in position, her face buried in the blankets, the angle pressing his cock hard against her g-spot.

He stilled there for a moment, his hands trembling against the urge to continue hauling her back into another sharp thrust, leaning forward until his lips brushed against her. “Checking in,” he murmured, his voice strained and low, sending a chill through her. “Still good?”

“Gods, yes,” Isii moaned, clenching around him.

She heard him hum appreciatively before one large hand braced her chest, jerking her upright. He pinned her back against him, one hand tightly squeezing her breast, pinching her nipple, the other sinking down between her legs. The pressure on her clit was unrelenting, trapping her, unable to pull away from the tight circles he drew with his fingers without sinking deeper onto each hard thrust of his cock. His tongue went to her ear and it was too much, _too much,_ her muscles cramping, her throat going dry from the speed of her ragged breaths.

“Then let me hear you,” he breathed into her ear. “Say my name.”

“Orion-”

“Louder,” he demanded, his lips curling around the tip of her ear, sucking, moaning hard as she nearly shrieked, calling out his name like a chant as she came again, shaking uncontrollably, certain she would collapse were it not for his hold on her. His pleasure mounted, desperate sounds beneath harsh breaths until he shoved, hard, pushing both of them forward onto the mattress. He came with a roar, muffling the sound into the back of her shoulder, gripping her hips under his arm like a vice as she felt him trembling against her.

They fell still then, Isii pinned beneath his weight as his muscles slackened. They sounded like they’d just finished running a marathon, unable to catch their breath. Her limbs felt liquid, loose and drunk on sensation, unwilling to stir as she tried to wriggle out from under him. He felt the small movements she was able to manage and took the hint, pushing himself off of her before rolling to the side, his arm slung over his eyes, his chest gradually slowing its rapid rise and fall. Isii willed herself to shift onto her side, a wave of exhaustion making it difficult to keep her eyes open.

She hadn’t come that hard in ages.

Isii didn’t stir until she felt him moving off of the bed, peeking one eye open as she watched him disappear through the bathroom door.

One benefit to condoms - she wasn’t left having to clean up the inevitable mess.

She rolled onto her back, stretching, her fingertips lazily massaging her breast. Her thighs were already feeling sore and overworked and she imagined she’d be acutely aware of how rough he’d been come morning. Right now, though, she lingered in a haze of sleepy satisfaction that was hard to come by any other way.

“I swear your bathroom is nicer than my room downstairs,” Orion mused as he strolled back into view. “Really spared no expense, did you?”

Isii shrugged. “Wasn’t my idea. Vivienne booked it for me. She insisted.”

“Sweetening the pot a bit?”

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, crossing one leg over the other. “She’s used to working with people who expect the VIP treatment before they’ll even consider signing any contracts. Can’t blame her for assuming I’d want the same.” Orion lingered in the entryway, completely unashamed of his nudity. He really was a gorgeous man. Trim and toned, and though his features were sharply defined, he didn’t have the sullen, angry look that was so in fashion among the male models she’d worked with. His features were kinder, somehow - or at least they appeared that way now as he stared at her, an odd, softened look on his face. Isii raised her brows. “What is it?”

Orion blinked, seeming to remember himself as he smiled, shaking his head. “Nothing. It’s just…” He paused, his trademark smirk soon returning. “When I woke up this morning, I wouldn’t have imagined my day would be ending here.”

“I certainly didn’t expect to have company,” she admitted, the corner of her lips lifting. “Though I’m very glad I did.”

“That wasn’t too much, at the end there?”

“Not at all,” she said. “Though I appreciate you asking. It was… good. Really good.”

“I’m glad.”

A heavy silence fell between them, growing awkward the longer it stretched on. Orion eyed his discarded clothing. He was probably wondering if he should be getting dressed or join her in bed again.

Isii cleared her throat.

“I should probably get some sleep,” she said hesitantly. “Early shoot in the morning.”

It wasn’t a lie, but it certainly felt like a sorry excuse. If Orion was disappointed, he didn’t let it show. “Hopefully not at the crack of dawn this time,” he said, fishing his underwear off of the floor. “Though I have to say, you looked rather stunning this morning.”

She huffed a small laugh as he slipped the tight garment back onto his hips. “I thought it was a bit ridiculous, to be honest. How exactly am I supposed to be selling lingerie by being naked on the cover?”

“You weren’t _completely_ naked,” he defended. “I certainly would have remembered that.”

“Body paint and panties so sheer they will probably have to photoshop out my labia don’t count as clothes,” she said flatly before chuckling. “Besides, that gold paint itched.”

“Were they truly that sheer?” he asked. “Pity. Apparently I should have been looking more closely.”

“I take it you were watching?”

“Generally, I’m not a happy man when work drags my ass out of bed before the sun has the decency to rise,” he said dryly, zipping up his jeans. “But considering it gave me the opportunity to sneak a peek at the famed Isii Lavellan in next to nothing, dripping in gold and jewels and sparkling like the sun shining off of Rialto Bay… I’d say that was a pretty good compensation for the lack of sleep.” He finished buckling his belt, leaning over the bed as he stroked her cheek. “You really were beautiful this morning,” he said, his fingertips stopping beneath her chin, tilting it up, “though not nearly as beautiful as you were tonight,” he murmured, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

It was a brief kiss. Slow and gentle. And even though he was offering the same sort of flattery that she would have found hollow only a few hours ago, she felt those words like a caress, warming her skin.

He pulled back, his brow furrowing. “Now where did you toss my shirt?”

Orion wandered to the other end of the room, backtracking towards the door. “Do you work tomorrow?” Isii called after him.

He shook his head as he searched. “Free as a bird. Unless of course Vivienne changes her mind and finds herself in sudden need of a male prop to stand there and look pretty… Ah.” He bent down, scooping his shirt off of the floor where it had landed. “No hard feelings about kicking me out. I know you’re in much higher demand than I’ll ever be.”

“I’m not kicking you out,” Isii said defensively.

He glanced back at her as he slipped his shirt right-side-out. “It’s perfectly alright. It’s not like this is my first one night stand.”

“Well despite what you may have read, I don’t exactly make a habit of this.”

“What am I supposed to have read?” he asked, wrestling his head through the neckline of his shirt. The question was carefree, tossed aside, clearly lacking context and Isii wanted to kick herself. She had to remember that not everyone read the trash that had been written about her last year. Josephine had done a very good job with damage control.

“Nothing,” she said. “Just… stupid tabloid shit.” Stupid tabloid shit that her asshole of an ex-boyfriend handed to them on a platter, running his mouth to whoever would listen; a pampered Antivan noble brat who was pissed off that his hot model girlfriend would have the audacity to break up with him. She pushed him from her mind, though not before an uncomfortable thought occurred to her. “Speaking of which…”

“Is this the part where you tell me not to run out and inform the press?” Orion asked, cutting her off. “A shame. I was already brainstorming headlines.” He brought his arm up, arching in a dramatic sweep over his head. “ _I Had Sex with the Most Beautiful Woman in Thedas._ The subheader would read: _Shout out to my History of Elvhenan professor for being such a hardass because I used part of your lecture to get laid._ ” He paused, chuckling. “Maker, that’s perfect. He’d absolutely hate that.”

Orion’s eyes met hers once more as he strolled back to the bed. “You do know I’m joking, right?” he asked earnestly. “I have no intention of selling my story, even if anyone was interested in paying me for an interview. Besides, I get the distinct impression that by doing so, I’d officially be forfeiting any possibility of ever sleeping with you again. I would rather not burn that bridge all for the sake of getting my fifteen minutes.” He paused again, studying her face. “If you’d prefer I not tell anyone -”

“No,” she said, sitting upright. “No, it’s not like I want this to be some sort of illicit secret, I just…” Isii let out a slow breath. “Sorry. It’s been awhile since I’ve done this. I’ve had it go badly before. I guess it just… makes me a little more cautious.”

“Understandable.” He patted his pockets, frowning as he peered at the floor by the bedside, retrieving the cell phone that had fallen out of his pants. He turned it over in his hand a few times, clearly thinking. “Speaking of maybe doing this again sometime…” His eyes flicked over to her. “Would you be willing to give me your number?”

Isii arched a brow, smiling. “I don’t recall saying anything about doing this again.” She only intended to tease him, but regretted it as soon as she saw the disappointment that flashed briefly over his features. “Not that I’m not interested,” she corrected quickly. She tilted her head, frowning. “Where do you live, anyway?”

“Val Royeaux.”

She hummed. “Well that’s certainly convenient,” she said. “I’ve got an apartment on the north side. Not that I’m there year round. More like a place to crash when I’m not on assignment.”

“I live in the university district,” he said with a shrug. “Not much to look at, but it’s a roof over my head that doesn’t leak.” He paused. “Most of the time,” he amended. He shifted his weight, looking down at his phone. “There’s no pressure, of course,” he continued. “I just like the idea of being able to keep in touch. I mean, since we’re now such _intimate_ friends,” he finished with a grin.

Isii pursed her lips before putting out her hand, letting him slide the phone into her palm. A few button presses later and she returned it to him. “There you go.”

Orion couldn't quite hide the look of boyish achievement on his face as he peered at the screen. “And how do I know this isn't a fake just to get me to leave?” The question sounded more joking than serious, but she wouldn't be surprised if a part of him was genuinely concerned.

Isii waved a hand. “Test it yourself.”

He pressed to call and Isii’s phone started to ring, a muffled beat pouring quietly from her purse. She rose from the bed, not bothering to cover herself as she strode naked across the room, retrieving the device before silencing it. “And now I've got you,” she purred, gesturing with her cell.

“Well then,” Orion said, slipping his phone into his pocket, “now that that's settled.” He took his time walking over to her, his thumb grazing her cheek as he drew close. When he kissed her he lingered, pausing before pulling away. “Thank you for the wonderful evening,” he murmured softly. “Call me if you find yourself in Orlais with some time to kill.” He smirked, winking. “I promise I'll make it worth your while.”

Isii smiled. “I may just hold you to that.”

It was almost surreal, watching him go. She’d had casual hookups before, but never ones that ended as abruptly as they began. She didn’t know if she’d even see him again before they left Antiva - and Val Royeaux was a big city. Chances are they weren’t going to be running into each other any time soon. If she never called him, then that would be it. Orion would be a one-night fling in a country that was home to neither of them, two people sharing a brief moment of connection before continuing on their way.

Part of her wondered if she should feel ashamed for breaking her rules. Wasn’t she just playing into the lies her ex had spread about her? That she was a whore, a slut, an easy lay who’d sleep with just about anyone with a pulse?

But tonight had been special. Orion had been special - though she couldn’t exactly say why. As she turned out the lights and curled into bed, she could still smell his cologne on the sheets and it was… comforting. A pleasant memory.

And one she wasn’t likely to forget any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note - Solas is the "History of Elvhenan" professor Orion refers to. So yes, he would find it incredibly distasteful that his lecture had been used to get Orion laid. Even though he and Isii don't yet know each other in this AU, feel free to imagine him making his "disgruntled tea drinking face" if he ever read that headline.


End file.
